The Story Of Hedwig
by QuaffleBird
Summary: Hedwig is Harry's owl, and has been a good owl for so long, but would like to reveal her true colors in Harry's second year: Hedwig, is in fact, not an owl ... but an animagus (BludgerBunny cont.)
1. Narrow

**Hi, guys! My name is QuaffleBird and my friend, BludgerBunny, asked me specially to continue her story. And I was happy to! So, I used some of her first chapter but made lots of edits. Hope you guys like it!**

_Dedicated to: ELshock_

**I do not own Harry Potter (though I'd like to)**

* * *

Sometime in August, the wizardly world-wide famous Harry Potter, was sitting in his bedroom on the encounter of 4 Privet Drive. Harry lived with three Muggles which happen to be related to him. There's the beefy man with hardly any neck called Vernon who married a woman with double the amount of neck normal and gave in to a bony horse-like face to love. The two adults gave birth to a non-magical child, like themselves and chose the boring name Dudley to address him by. Petunia had a younger sister, not a Muggle though, in fact, she's anything but a Muggle. She is a witch who learnt her education from the school Hogwarts, teaching young wizards and witches their appropriate education. Lily, Petunia's younger sister, married a pure-blood wizard named James and took the surname 'Potter' on her wedding day. Lily and James had a son, only one year old when his parents were murdered by Lord Voldemort. As we speak, Harry Potter is in his first summer away from Hogwarts. At eight-thirty in the morning, on a dull Wednesday, is when our story starts.

Harry was sitting on his bed, gazing at the photo of his parents, happily dancing away somewhere in London. If only they knew he was there, if only they knew their son was living at the most horrible place imaginable. A soft squawk woke Harry at of his trance and he whipped his head around to face his beautiful, snowy owl, Hedwig.

"Yes, yes, I know..." Harry sighed heavily. "But I can't do anything. Do you want another treat?" Harry offered some more owl treats to Hedwi. She shook her head away and moved away from them. Harry sighed once more and stroked her softly, reaching his hand inside the cage. Hedwig gently shrugged his fingers off and held her head under her wing. Harry returned to his bed. He started examining his invisibility cloak, probably because he was going mad about being with the Dursleys all summer, the summer that had been dragging each day by.

"Get down here, now, boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon in a sort of muffled tone. That was odd. Uncle Vernon usually shouted with meaning, and anger, never did he ever sound muffled though. Harry pushed the thought out of his head as he walked downstairs, on Uncle Vernon's orders, of course. Uncle Vernon pulled him by the shoulder into the kitchen and pointed at the stove.

"Cook..." instructed Uncle Vernon dully. Harry spun around, shocked by his uncle's unusual tone. Was he loosing the ability to speak? The one who always turned purple after he had a session of yelling with his nephew? Impossible.

Harry cooked breakfast and placed it on the bench. After a blink, the food was gone. Harry rubbed his eyes and stared again, thinking maybe his mind was playing tricks on him but his mind was not so much of a prankster: the food was still gone. Harry walked miserably up the stairs; no food in his belly, an empty stomach, nothing to eat. He pushed the door aside and looked up at the window to see if maybe Ron had sent him any letters. Nope; no sign of an owl in sight. He hadn't received any letters from his friends over the summer and was beginning to wonder if they even liked him anymore. Harry slumped on his bed and started to scan his room for anything amusing, anything at all, but sadly had no luck.

After an hour of being bored, Harry walked downstairs and glanced at the clock. Quarter to seven. Right on schedule for supper. He then turned to the kitchen bench, only to find all three Dursleys drooling hungrily.

They stared, puffy-eyed, at Harry as he cooked supper. He made sure to cook an extra serve for himself, as his Aunt and Uncle looked like they didn't even care if he did anything; they just wanted food. Once again, as he placed the food on the table, it was gone in the blink of an eye. Harry took his serve of food carefully upstairs, in hope that he would save it from being gobbled by his cousin, aunt or uncle. He gave one last glance back at the bench, and Dudley grinned open-mouthed, producing a new string of drool from his mouth. He opened the door to his room and closed it again, not knowing the point of locking it; the Dursleys weren't going to attack him, they just seemed... really hungry. As Harry began to slowly nibble at his food, he was suddenly struck with an idea. He shot a wild look over at Hedwig, and then at the door. When he had finished his supper, he carried the empty plate downstairs and was sure to eye his aunt, uncle and cousin carefully, as they were staring at him expectantly. Harry returned to his bedroom once more and whispered to Hedwig,

"I'm going to get you out of here," Hedwig stared at him, looking shocked, but excitement began to creep over her expression. Harry smiled and stroked her before checking outside his room and stalking into the master bedroom. A large, double king-size bed with patched quilts and puffy pillows stood in the middle of the room, with bedside tables and antique lamps on both sides. To Harry's left was a large, wooden wardrobe and a mirror sat in front of him. A single, bulky key lay on the right bedside table, and Harry checked behind him quickly, making sure that the Dursleys couldn't observe his daring act. He breathed deeply and dashed to the bedside table, grabbing the key and jumping back out of the room, only to hear a funny groaning noise. Harry suddenly went white with fear.

It was the Dursleys.

He sprinted back into his room, pulled the chair from his desk and positioned it under the door knob. The groaning became louder and louder and Harry clamped his hand over his mouth, frightened more than ever.

What had the Dursleys turned into? Some kind of monster? Well, whatever they had turned into, they were very strong. Harry stood, rooted to the spot, as he watched fists punching through the wooden door, shooting splinters everywhere. Harry suddenly started to pick up any possessions that lay on the floor, stuffing them into a rucksack he had just found underneath his desk. By the time he had finished scrambling around his room, heart beating wildly, six holes had been made in the door. He could just make out all three of his relatives kneeling on the floor, trying to fit through the small holes. They were getting very close, and were beginning to understand that they needed bigger holes, so started to smash into the door with their shoulders. Harry picked up Hedwig and started to try and find a way out, and suddenly realized, the only way out was the window. Harry flung the window opened and peeped his head out, checking how high he was from the ground.

Well, that plan kind of failed because it was about three yards high.

Harry stole one final glance at his door before it sprung open, sending the chair smashing to the wall.

He had no other option. He had to jump.

The mutated Uncle Vernon leapt for his nephews feet, but just as his fingers were about to close on Harry's ankles, Harry jumped out the window. The cold air slapped his face as he fell, and Harry waited for the neck-braking crack, but surprisingly, it never came. He didn't dare open his eyes, but when he was too curious to pass it off, his eyes flicked open. Harry was gliding over Privet Drive, at least five yards high. Wrinkly, scratchy toes were wrapped firmly around his wrist and the rucksack was safely slung on his back.

He looked up, not afraid anymore, and was stunned as he found that a snowy, white owl was carrying him over the large housing estate...

It couldn't be... or could it?

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it! New chapter will be posted tomoz xo**

**~ QB**


	2. The Girl

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for favoriting and following me/the story! I'm so excited to get this story really going and BludgerBunny is very proud of me *blushes***

**Hope you enjoy! xo**

* * *

Harry tumbled to the ground, being scratched by the itchy grass and rough earth. His eyes flickered open, as he had dozed off, and he stretched his arms flexibly; they had been held up for several hours now. Once Harry had stretched he stood up, brushed himself off and started to have a look around. It seemed as if he was in the middle of a very large field; nothing but dry grass and few dandelions to be seen, except for the dark forest to his left and the rocky cave that was quite far into the distance.

Harry started to process in his mind the previous events. He had just escaped the Dursleys, he recalled, and was carried off by some mysterious white owl. The only owl he could think of, though, was Hedwig. But surely a simple snowy owl couldn't carry him and his rucksack...

Or could it?

As Harry noticed that there was no-one else but himself in sight, he started to panic. He was all alone in who knows where with no food, no water and practically no chance of survival.

"H-Hello?" he yelled, trying to find at least someone whom could help him, but no-one answered. "Is... a-anyone there?"

"Yes," said a mysterious, bodiless voice. "Are you feeling alright?"

Harry whipped his head around, suddenly feeling a surge of fear.


End file.
